


【泉レオ】万物之理

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 交往初期队服studio车。





	【泉レオ】万物之理

 

绝世的乐章落下句点时我抬头打量濑名，手肘立起微微撑头入了眠。如此呈给我一片亟待开垦的未知宇宙，甚少有机会近距离探查他的睡颜，便不舍地挥别被炉新娘的温柔乡，好奇心驱使我凑近了去瞧。两扇长睫毛浓而密，尾处的卷翘承起些光点，不经意间外星人停驻的感应器吗？察觉到我的临近便威慑般颤了颤，如此的翕动却未能使主人自梦境重归我身畔。

睡梦中亦如此警觉，他是只猫吗，真可爱呀。我望向正蹙着眉姿势别扭梦境绝对不安稳的人，忍不住想上手抚触额前猫毛般的银灰卷发。该说也真是新奇，譬如我们Knights的凛月，我见到他百分之七十处于睡眠状态，却较濑名睡得香甜，亦更乖巧些。他所形容睡梦中的濑名仿佛打盹的监工，不时醒来又要怒吼。平心而论有几分道理，但我们家的濑名并非如此凶神恶煞，或因我比世上绝大多数人更懂如何探查他甚少外露的温柔来。

嗯嗯，经验很难传授，毕竟是我们家的濑名嘛。

 

留校过晚会被骂，他时常如此念叨我，今次便轮到我来唤醒他了。径直上前跨坐于他腿上，揽上脖颈时他轻哼一声，眉头蹙得愈发紧。濑名还是笑起来更好看呀——双手附上为他舒展，大拇指抚弄眉心，自认为力道和缓，却被逐渐苏醒的濑名躲闪开。

“……若你不是王さま，我立刻把你踹到地上去。”

他喃喃着，难以置信般定睛瞧我。而不巧，我便正是他所效忠的王さま。环顾四周确定独处，认命般将我揽紧，掌心附上后脑勺，原以为他要爱抚，却惩戒般一把扯上我的发辫。

糟了，正撞上枪口。

“痛痛痛啦濑名！”

——是你不会审时度势的惩戒。逢上濑名的起床气尚为头次，面庞被掐起拧上，手劲大得出奇。多少体验到几分平日里被强行自梦境拽回的くまくん的心情，他如此念叨着，趁我不备将队服黑内衬掀起，指尖直直探入腰际。

“嘶……好冰！”

颇为自得地收好我的抗议，始作俑者帅气地坏笑着，好看的蓝眼睛猫般餍足地眯起，再度探开便笼上水雾，令我生出几分为其拭去的冲动，天知道我是如何钟爱那对明镜似的蓝眸。他的体温往常较我低，蛇的信子般两抹冰凉于腰际游走，寒冬的旅人般用我取暖，将我视作暖宝宝拥入怀中揣着，不知何时才肯轻易将我放过。

——好啦好啦，王さま。待第三次出言抗议，他的双手已被暖温，坏心眼的举措告一段落，作为补偿仰头吻上我。该做的不该做的早迫不及待尝了个遍，而我的确有够喜欢他给予的亲吻，遑论交缠的温暖潮湿，亦可于舌尖探入搅弄时收好他的每处回应，引导我探明更深层度更为广袤的濑名。他为人做事皆认真，接吻的涵义便锢于一吻，吻得痴缠吻得黏连，将我视作穷尽千山万水寻觅的珍宝，我着实爱极了这副模样，却仍有哪处不足够——高自持堤坝般将洪流围拦，他与我同为身心健全的男子高中生，分明时而无法违抗本能。

“好了，王さま？差不多可以了，从我身上下来，我们回家如何？”

他本在候我作曲，爸爸妈妈不在家便邀了我留宿。

“濑名，你等得及吗？”

我颇有兴致地扬起膝盖，意有所指地剐蹭，腿间禁锢的某根早已蓄势待发，此刻它的主人被我压制于逼仄的墙角，无处可逃无处匿身，被逼无奈逢迎上缓缓的研磨。猛兽被缚的观感很糟吧？我捧起他的面庞，待水雾散尽，一个完全本真的濑名泉正面瞧着我，不羞赧亦不闪躲。

“又如何。还不是因为你……王さま的余裕便很足吗？”

往日做爱时常被他掐上助力，此刻按揉腰际的力道变大，如此栽下两团火。的确是突然想做了，我并不否认，骑士钟爱的国王渴望在studio内承欢，享受新晋恋人应得的待遇，凛月也曾灌输我称这是校园情侣必经之路。冲动与灵感同一本源，袭来皆无征兆，偏偏是濑名的诱导。许是国王独占欲作祟，便要获知某刻骑士潋滟的蓝眸中唯余自己才肯罢休。

“喂，喂，れおくん……在家里怎么乱来都没事。”

现今唤我“王さま”较多，却也曾重拾旧称呼，例如百年难逢地直视双眸道出我仍在爱你，例如此刻的潜意识流露，许是他本人尚未发觉。

“在这里就不行吗？”

——不隔音，他示意我放小音量。我不叫出声就好了啊，濑名！不肯相信我吗？他摇摇头，身体力行表达犹疑，安抚般抚上我的背，意图将我的心愿驱赶，未果。却忽视我太过懂他，只捧起面颊，便目睹堤坝松散溃散的数秒，携裹音符涌动的湛蓝掀起骇浪。他不自然地挪开视线来掩饰，抵在我臀部的那根却愈发抖擞几分。

 

我们家的濑名对外垒砌自持，却同样忽视我从非“外人”。寻到乐子般研磨他的心性，乃至将天生的好胜心点滴催出来。心甘情愿让局势为我主导吗，濑名？不住蹭挤的臀瓣被双手固定，隔布料大力搓弄，仰头再次迎上吻，这次却来得凶燃得旺。不给予回旋，耀武扬威的国王被骑士逼上悬崖，扎根于怀抱外别无他法。濑名吻技很棒，虽只历经我一任实践者，他会将呼吸夺去，将抵抗与防卫杀个片甲不留。长睫毛翕动弱化了野兽般的攻势，指引我与他沉沦于拉锯战。即便只一个吻便交代在这里，亦无法从中抽离。

造物主赐予我追寻灵光串联音符的天赋，亦将世界的濑名唯独赐予我。我感恩戴德收下事关他的一切，一颦一笑的刹那，每个微小始末，两相分隔时的留影。此刻我肩头的流苏坠在他面上，忠诚的骑士牵起我的左手舔吻外露的每处，践行神圣仪式般调情。流连至菱格肌肤，格外眷顾无名指，所谓同心脏相连的位置，一连串啄吻赋予烙印，如此落笔我们的契约。他曾试图寻遍我每处敏感部位，点滴开发许在他兴趣中，却最终演变为他所触碰的每处皆被开垦为唯独对他生效的敏感带。

“只是被吻了手，就如此把控不住了吗？”

恶劣的猎人变本加厉，含住裸露在外的小指，模拟猫的嬉闹。另只手与他一根根相贴，标配的腕饰冰凉，撞出叮铃脆响。舌尖自指尾脱离时我不满地控诉，他比划安静的手势，将我的裤链拉开，调侃抵在他腹部的那根，讽刺三角裤的样式。濑名总是调笑我的审美，分明宇宙人图案别致得很，而此刻宇宙人的触角氤氲开一片，隆起处被他不怀好意地摩挲，于最敏感处轻柔抚弄——

要无法接收宇宙的讯号了，触角被浸湿便失去功效，察觉到不满，他径直将其扯下。队服内衬大敞，下身滑稽且放荡，外裤搭上椅子，内裤湿哒哒局促地挂在脚踝。身为队长与表率，换作往常这副凌乱早被他唠叨，现今始作俑者却变本加厉，意图将局面演变得愈发不可收拾些。

“濑名……”

乳首被含住逗弄的一瞬某种不可言明的袭击了我，较不期而遇的灵感更为笃定，少了让我头痛的虚无缥缈，零星字符便自七情六欲丰润的国王口中而出。伏在他耳畔直面棋盘装潢的天花板，格纹边界随舌尖痴缠而渐趋模糊。刻意放低音量黏连度却不减，便将我愈发黏附在他身畔，五艘飞船亦请不走。

“只是被舔了乳首就这副模样吗？分明是我们的王さま？”

“王さま”念得重拖得长，一如往日谆谆教诲般恨铁不成钢的模样，却被单边上扬的唇角戳穿。舍弃不下自持，又生怕我察觉不到羞耻，总归入状态了，这很好嘛，我心不在焉地想，目睹自己被开发，新星般冠以开拓者的名号。我迄今不明白为何他要舔此处，望向他与我的粉色逗弄纠缠，却承认画般的美景着实食髓知味。撒娇的灰猫蹭挤在胸前，蓬乱的卷发微痒，被我抚上向怀内拢，他亦揽上我，冬日亦有被深爱的实感，远胜被炉新娘的温柔乡。

天才的内里终究是凡人，沉沦于情欲的国王又何罪之有。漂亮的指尖伸展，掌心合拢便整根覆上，硬挺的下身将其涂抹得湿漉漉。钟爱的骑士抚慰着国王，新晋恋人将我紧拥在怀，以吻堵住高潮来临的惊呼，身体承接随片刻空白而来的震颤。白浊星星点点喷射在黑内衬外的腰带，却拿出十二分宽宥。空落一瞬席卷了我，便安然享受他的指尖流连。

“反正回家后都要洗的……”

连声念叨着超烦，疲软的那根仍被他捧在手中。指尖的粘稠草草润滑，确认三根手指顺利进出才可。他被我解放出的性器许是已硬到发痛，渴望被整根坐进吸吮——我自然会让心爱的骑士得偿所愿。皆未随身携带安全套，尚为初次在外做爱，日常相处的场所将濑名诱惑至此，大抵也是头一遭。

 

所谓的惩戒终于起始。宇宙人内裤反绑过头顶，将灵感变现的双手暂时束缚。前端挤入穴口一瞬的疼痛令我倒吸凉气。不好好扩张还是不行啊——濑名双手抚上我的腰阻止下坐，蓝眸中百倍的自责与不舍，星星点点的欲火仍连成片织作网，许是逆反心作祟不愿时刻听从，亦不准许欲火湮灭，便咬牙任身体寸寸下沉，直至整根容纳。

便瞧见濑名的眉头蹙起来了。虽说他发怒时的假笑相当瘆人，真正的怒颜威慑亦不输几分——为何如此不爱惜自己的身体？跟我回家舒舒服服地做，怎样都会由着你的？贪心的国王却不应允他中途退出。争执间足步由远及近，他将我揽紧入怀，一同噤声。却凝滞于门前，踌躇片刻回身走远。该庆幸不知名人士未试图推门撞破旖旎，是因我提早反锁，或许由此给予那位无尽遐思，而这便不在我们考虑范围内。待足音消弭，方寸间唯余心跳共振，谨慎的灰猫长舒了口气。

“被我夹得这样紧，濑名不会难受吗？”

刻意打断长串说教，早知他拗不过我。容忍一次国王的任性吧？渴望将全部的濑名纳入囊中，自持崩塌的一瞬，守护我的决意，乃至霎时的惊惶，全部、全部，贪心不足的国王意图的是全部。

“开始吧，濑名……”

国王的双手仍被反绑，局面无法主导。我们仍身着队服，自后看皆穿戴完好，是于平日活动的基地，施令仍在生效。

“会无法收场，王さま。一旦开始不会停下的。”

“我知道啊，会全部好好地承受的，濑名。”

覆水难收吗？我在心底隐约期盼会是何等情状。决定好为此担责，濑名只需做想做的即可，占有我的全部宽宥我的贪婪，点点滴滴皆会收好的。骑士致力于为国王搜罗世间珍宝，而贪心不足的国王渴求的便是骑士自身。直视双眸不许他逃开，偶有摆出严肃态总会生效——他狐疑地看我一眼，许是被夹紧果真不适，下定决心般抓扯助我大幅起落。足尖抓紧，突发袭来的浪潮令我软了腰，顺势被濑名托住。臀部每每抬起，又出于引力迫不及待下落，直将炽热的性器吞到最深。

“我用下面的嘴把濑名吞掉了，呜嗯……又大了些……”

整根坐到底时他发出低低一阵慨叹，许是被言语激励，深埋体内的那根欢欣鼓舞般跳了跳。尺寸力道皆合我心意，虽说不曾有过别人，但确信自己的身体与他契合度最佳，归根结底是为上天赐予我的缪斯，从头到脚每一处无不合我心意。

“哈啊……呜，濑名，好厉害，碰到了，好热……”

被撑到最满的肉穴缓缓吞咽，大得看似无法容纳，便束手无措任由他拉锯般的宰割，未进入的部分随即心有不甘地与之同乐。直直碾过每一寸敏感点，在我体内搅出一片混沌，恰到好处戳刺出黏连的的呻吟与低喘，我费力地凑在他耳畔，确保每声各异的夸奖与慨叹毫无阻隔地传抵，再由他装作无意实则悉心地收好。没人比他更懂如何取悦我，他本是无可替代的，我想让我的骑士明白，心领神会并以此为荣。

“濑名，濑名的话，喜欢怎样吃掉我……？”

我附在他唇上轻啄一口。喜爱细嚼慢咽还是大快朵颐？他歪着头，长睫毛窸窣地颤，性事途中难能认真思索，那么王さま呢，究竟想让你的骑士如何对待你？

“小学生才做选择啦……”

好好回答啊？将我的问询弃之不顾，伸手抚上不知何时再度挺立的，正抵在他小腹于内衬的布料摩擦的，得不到纾解而落泪的那根，整根覆上一路至顶，悉心照料敏感的前端，五指牵长黏液，生怕我察觉不到般送至我唇边，白炽灯下闪着灼灼的光。我便本能地以吻附上，舔舐间舌尖牵长淫靡的银丝，亦要毫无保留地卷入口中。反背的双手向下努力探，恰抚上他饱满的囊袋，便哼着歌儿指尖有节奏地起落。眼见濑名喉结微颤，性器进出频率增快。小伎俩很受用嘛，我满足地开口微喘，被他探入舌尖共舞，共享源于我身体的腥咸，原是我渴望他爱抚的佐证。

“还真是超淫乱呢，王さま？……你看，不仅是下面这根，上面这两粒也欲求不满地硬起来了哦？两枚小小的在我面前跳动，超烦人的？”

一吻终了，指尖将单侧润湿，恶意满满地捏起呈给我看，使我明了其在水痕中发颤的可恨模样。许是被所谓的淫乱感染，受冷落的另一侧被他双唇含住啧啧有声地嘬弄，舌尖软软地刺探。

“如此引诱我把你弄坏……真是的，这副模样可不许被别人看了去啊？”

“若被别人看了去呢？”

——那我会直接杀了他。径直抬起我的腰将性器抽离。一瞬被寂寥席卷，不待出言抗议，再度摁着我向下，肉棒劈开穴口，敏感点被碾过的一瞬他掩住我的惊叫。独占欲经受威胁的灰猫炸了毛，气鼓鼓地引诱我安抚，却无计可施：双手被反绑，亦在欲海的浪巅随波逐流，寻不得平衡与方向。

“哈啊……当然可以被弄坏，是濑名的话……被做到晕过去也无妨？被内射到饱胀，再也装不下一滴，被啃咬到淤青遍布……痛感与快意交织正是培育inspiration的原料……”

却见他目中神采亮了一瞬，便即刻黯淡，叹了口气迎上我的剖白：

“王さま果真爱我到了这种程度吗？想被我粗暴对待，视作发泄情欲的工具吗？……我不忍心，即便你求我我也不会如此不管不顾。迫不得已才会内射。咬出淤青……”

他伸手为我拂去汗滴：

“……怎么可能会舍得，王さま。我值得你这样喜欢，如此牺牲吗，分明当初没能保护好你，如今的你仍能接受我已是天大的幸事，怎可能向你无谓地索求这些……”

……我又何尝不是呢，濑名？他自暴自弃般别开头，抽插渐甚渐猛，期望以肉体快感盖过内心百倍的空落，自然不会奏效。

 

“国王是没用的胆小鬼，对你弃之不顾，从伤心地逃走了……你仍为我守护归所，无望地候我归来，一己之力扛起我抛下的烂摊……”

“不用伪饰也无需忍耐，以我的身体为依托，被我诱导着展现吧？单单是渴望濑名得偿所愿，并非对谁都可以，只因对象是濑名。从来只有你一个，今后亦会如此。”

“更何况濑名是我的恋人，不是吗？”

 

感情旺盛欲求强烈，滔天的独占欲，偶有的坏心眼，皆深镌于他骨髓。将我双手反绑，公共场合做爱，想探查完全本真的濑名，便心甘情愿承载彼此无处安放的情欲与荷尔蒙。论究竟期望我的骑士如何对待我，便是渴望慢些久些，与濑名更甚地沉沦。愈多的水浪被翻搅，二人的体液混合物自交合处滴下一串至地板，淫靡的气息于被炉热气中发酵。五人相处之地被自己的骑士享用，唯独烙下我与濑名欢爱后的留痕，许是同样因环境而兴奋，察觉到我渐甚的呻吟与泣音，他的坏心眼占上风，松开手抱着臂，目睹着我将如何用粗长的性器将自己喂饱，预备着观摩全程。

“坏心眼，笨蛋濑名……”

笨蛋濑名却放手让我自力更生。双腿酸软使不上劲，被缚的双手亦无法助力，边缘徘徊的观感糟透了，摇晃身体助那根在体内攻城略地，却被赋予自主意识般横冲直撞，刻意偏过方位。小腹烧至四肢百骸，往日为我灭火的人只作壁上观，无法纾解的焦灼将我逼出泪，只得轻声控诉，抵在濑名胸前哭泣着求饶：

“呜……濑名，帮我……”

我正全身心地渴望他，他的猛然发力，每处青筋顶弄的观感，指尖停驻的温热，耐心的抚触与不留余地的吻。指引我将音符连缀成篇，承蒙造物主的旨意将光明通往人间，如此亦亟需我的缪斯的助燃。无视我的渴念玩味般勾起唇角，国王正心甘情愿沦为网中猎物。如何才肯让猎人收网？我承认自身认知有限。不可放声哭叫来宣泄，嘴唇几近咬破，那根仍直直嵌在体内，只待微小的顶弄与剐蹭便可将我送抵极乐，却为何要吝惜？

“想要，濑名的，呜……”

我揣测濑名此刻的视角，所见许是下流得出乎意料。他所敬奉的国王双目噙泪，受了胁迫低三下四来求欢，渴望被以下犯上地侵略，候着他向至深处开垦。

“泉……”

泣音唤出三音节，他如梦初醒般低低应了一声。未知的契约生效，单手抚上面庞为我拭泪，道出一声我在。

“れおくん。”

是久违的称谓，以此为始交响乐迎来最强音。抓住臀部猛烈顶胯，再被引力召唤下落逢迎，小幅而高频，不过十秒在颠簸中登顶，顷刻间喷射在他的队服内衬，不间断抽插所致漫长且绵延，后穴的强烈收缩令他低吼出声，禁锢住猛烈挣扎的我，余韵散尽却仍直直嵌在体内。

“想要如何吃掉你……这便是答案哦，れおくん？”

 

被引导着仰躺在凛月的床垫，太阳的甜香环裹历经高潮的敏感肉身，下身赤裸却仍暖融融。便是方才那样恳求他吃掉我吗？渴望被需要，渴望他人收下爱，不愧是濑名啊。我慵懒地双腿大敞臀部抬高，穴口再度被前端抵上，静候他将我吃干抹净。双手的束缚解开，能环抱彼此做爱真的有够舒服。

“几下便去了吗？真是敏感的身体啊，王さま，我还完全没尽兴呢？”

伏在我上方的人衣装仍完整，我的队服亦披好。皮带象征性绑好裤子，探入体内的性器外对我袒露的只一片白皙小腹。内衬在舞蹈动作时会飞起，而濑名不愿如此饭洒——我的身体廉价到谁都能看的地步吗？却唯独将全身呈给我，数次做爱皆赤身裸体，今次却连绶带都悉心配好——担心王さま感冒，他俯身吻我，我却明白他并非只意图恋人的交合，更甚是骑士对钟爱的国王宣誓主权般的占有。辛勤的骑士应得的慰劳，情侣间天经地义的爱意互通，王さま与月永レオ的身份皆敦促我好好收下，却仍不满足于蓝眸中仅读懂的半数。

“总归想得到濑名的全部嘛……”

“慢慢了解就是了？我就在这里，又不会学某人擅自跑到天涯海角去。”

“好期盼啊，今后与濑名共度的每一日……”

“现在不就是吗？每分每秒都要好好珍惜哦？……比起这个，放松一点啊，王さま？”

体位变换后渐入佳境，抚上我的指尖牵至唇旁亲吻，亦不再刻意压制轻喘。濑名因我而舒服的声音魔力全足，许是作曲家天生对声音敏感，自其间探查的内心多少投映至眸中，是我所爱的风情万种，亦有些别的元素。漂亮的皮囊所见太多，无一如他摄人心魄。造物主委任这双蓝眸代传亘古的甄言，蕴含万事万物之理，指引我所向的繁星宇宙。湛蓝的天空折叠进口袋，剪碎月光与星屑装进漂流瓶，载着音符漂泊而来的洋流循环往复间，他与我十指相扣来接吻，源源不断地交付灵光的原料，绝世的韵律便应运而生。

早就想如此了，没错吧，濑名？躲闪的目光中收获了全足的首肯。究竟要追溯至多久呢？我轻声询问，想探明每曲乐章诞生的始末，对方却笃定地逃避，许是当下仍容忍我的遐思便是藐视他的技艺。我欣赏他的好战意识，更爱他斗志昂扬的模样，抛开顾虑的自信的濑名格外迷人，今日得益于我引诱他到如此地步。肉体拍打渐甚渐猛，很快便应接不暇无力征询。三毛缟妈妈曾形容我与濑名一心同体，便是如此吧，我们紧紧相连，只知他目中此刻只余我，我的亦只被允许有他存在。遑论建造被中止的巴别塔，若命运意图再度将我们两相分隔，搭起桥梁穿针引线的便是爱与音符，于黑沉的天幕涂抹五线谱，炽热地燃灼足以融化坚冰，引导我化作火流星与日月星辰赛跑，以期同他再次相逢。浮夸且虚妄，童话世代流传的普世之言，亘古至永劫，万事万物仍在遵循践行。

“凛月很敏锐的，况且床垫刚晒过。我是不在意啦，濑名希望被他抓住把柄吗？”

快要去了吗？他无意理会我的明知故问，我揽上脖颈将他凑得更近，他张开双臂将我裹起。

“那么，就只能一滴不漏地射进我的身体里……不是吗，濑名？”

 

“总觉得被王さま传染傻气了？啊啊，今后不想再踏进studio一步了，超烦人的，残局只能明天来清理……”

“需要我陪同吗，濑名？我说过要负责的！”

——你就乖乖待在家中作曲吧。嗯，好，我恣意地向他怀中蜷了蜷。性器仍意犹未尽地顶弄数次，亲吻面庞鼻尖相蹭缱绻许久方才不舍抽离。不知是否为得偿所愿，短时间内随见证者亲临难免会加重羞赧。理性与自持灰飞烟灭的观感偶尔体验一番也不错，不是吗，濑名？宇宙人内裤丢在床头，他慵懒地伸手扯过。等下还要换上常服，无论如何皆要裸身坦诚相对，欲求会再度勾起吗？——绝对NG，他起身，瞪我一眼指向挂钟，满打满算只余十分钟相拥。

“没有尽兴啊，今天还剩六小时不是吗？”

——回家后还要给王さま做清理，真是颓废的一天，现在还要亲自侍奉你更衣，千不该万不该提议让你留宿。濑名不住地念叨，生怕flag生效般背对我光速脱衣又穿衣。

“不然呢，王さま还想归家后再战几回合吗？

濑名捧着我的衣物走来，捏一把我的面庞：

“那样的话，再喊一声‘泉’如何？”

当然好啊？回应以无言的期许，我餍足地勾起唇角。

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 


End file.
